Potterwatch: A Harry Potter Musical: Act 1
by hufflepuffection
Summary: Travel with your favorite wizard, on this fun, song filled adventure back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Join Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they learn magic, make new friends, and challenge enemies. But how will the trio be prepared for what is yet to come? Find out in the first act of Potterwatch: A Harry Potter Musical!
1. Act 1, Scene 1: Hotter Potter

A/N - I don't own this. This musical was performed by a group of high school student that created it for their senior year project. I don't own the characters or the songs. I do love this musical, so I decided to write it as more of a fanfic.

This will have the songs and the script of the musical.

Some chapters will be either short or long, because some will be a scene with a song, or just a scene.

Anyway, I'd love to read your review and let me know what you guys think! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hotter Potter

A single spotlight had shown down a boy wearing his black and red Gryffindor robes, and his gold and red scarf, as he waited on Platform Nine and Three Quarters to prepare to go to the one true place he called home, and what other way to announce that love to the world, than through song?

(Yes, this is a musical, if you're not a fan, I suggest you leave now!)

Harry Potter cleared his throat, and began to sing.

" _I used to feel so alone,_  
 _At the Dursley's without a home,_  
 _Until one day Hagrid hunted me down,_  
 _I was a wizard, I finally found,_

 _A place I belonged,_  
 _There was a heart in my chest,_  
 _I felt so strong I could do anything,_  
 _With my best friends, with my best friends_ ", Just then, all of Harry's friends, enemies, and some others came forward, wearing their Hogwarts robes, and holding their wands. They joined Harry, behind him, and began to sing _._

" _Harry Potter,_  
 _Is so much hotter,_  
 _Than all the other guys around_ "

"What?", asked his best friend, Ronald Weasley, taking offense to that, but kept on singing with the rest.

 _"We'll go to Hogwarts,_  
 _And ride our broomsticks,_  
 _Talk to a ghost,_  
 _And maybe cast a spell or two"_

 _"Harry, I knew from the start,_  
 _I'd do anything to help you defeat Voldemort_ ", sang Ron.

" _I've got the brains to see you through,_  
 _Harry, I will stand by you_ ", sang Hermione Granger, their book smart best friend.

"And me too!", declared Ron. And the others continued to sing and dance.

 _"Harry Potter,_  
 _Is so much hotter,_  
 _Than all the other guys around,_

 _We'll go to Hogwarts,_  
 _And ride our broomsticks,_  
 _Talk to a ghost,_  
 _And maybe cast a spell or two_ "

Harry once again, sang his solo.

" _I was trapped for so long,_  
 _Tortured and lost,_  
 _I thought I'd never be saved,_

 _Everything changed,_  
 _From what it was,_  
 _And I realized that I could be loved_ "

Just then, everybody started a slow beat and clapped their hands together.

" _Hogwarts,_  
 _School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_  
 _Hogwarts,_  
 _It's such a mystery,_  
 _Hogwarts,_  
 _With houseelves and duels,_  
 _Hogwarts,_  
 _It's a magical school_ "

A blonde boy pushed his was through a few people to stand close to Harry.

" _That I'm about to rule_!", shouted the blonde. Only to be pushed back into place by Harry.

"Go away Malfoy, this is my song!", yelled Harry, and joined in on the chorus.

 _"Harry Potter,_  
 _Is so much hotter,_  
 _Than all the other guys around,_

 _We'll go to Hogwarts,_  
 _And ride our broomsticks,_  
 _Talk to a ghost,_  
 _And maybe cast a spell or two,_

 _Harry Potter,_  
 _is so much hotter,_  
 _Than all the other guys around,_

 _We'll go to Hogwarts,_  
 _And ride our broomsticks,_  
 _Talk to a ghost,_  
 _And maybe cast a spell or two_ "

Harry had took a step forward.

" _Hogwarts,_  
 _It's the place for me_ "

Everyone else started doing jazz hands.

" _For me_ ", everyone sang.

Now that they had the opening number out of the way, they finally boarded the train to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N - _They're all really excited to go back to Hogwart_ _s. Wouldn't you be?_

Please review what you think so far!


	2. Act 1, Scene 2: Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Express

Everyone had gotten on board the train, quickly settled, put their luggage where it needed to be, and before they knew it, they were off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After dodging a lot of the older students, and pushing past a few of the new first years, Harry had finally found an empty compartment and looked out the window, wondering what this year will hold for him. He heard someone in the doorway. He looked and saw his best friend, Ron Weasley come in and sit next to him. "Hey, mate!".

"Hey Ron! How's the family?", Harry asked.

"Well, Fred and George tried to send an Earwig into my room to infest its young, but I'm alright! Want a chocolate frog?", he asked, pulling the sweet out of his pocket. "Careful, they jump".

"I'm sure I can handle them. WOAH!". Harry spoke too soon, just as the chocolate frog had jumped out of his hand, causing Harry to fall backwards from shock. He got up, and began to look around the compartment for where the frog might be hiding.

"Harry-", began Ron, but they're bushy haired friend, Hermione Granger had entered the compartment.

"Hello", she said to her two friends. "Hey, Harry?", she said to her friend, who was crawling around on the floor.

Harry looked up at her from underneath the seat. "Huh? Hi, Hermione", he greeted, and went back to looking.

"Hello, Ron", Hermione said, to the now nervous ginger.

"Hi, Hermione", said Ron.

"How was your summer?", she asked him, wondering why he was avoiding eye contact.

Just then, Ron's older twin brothers, Fred and George had found the trio, and decided that this was yet another chance to humiliate their relative. They both slowly entered the compartment, saying in unison, "Awkward reunion, awkward reunion, awkward reunion, awkward reunion!", they laughed. Then walked over to Ron, after pushing Hermione out of their way, and began ruffling his red hair.

"There's our favorite little brother! Or not!", exclaimed Fred.

"Just have fun today, Ron", chimed in George.

Fred took another chance at messing up Ron's clothing. "Don't worry, little bro!", he joked, as George ruffled Ron's hair again. "You'll be fine".

"Hopefully", the twins said in unison. Feeling satisfied with themselves, the two exited the compartment laughing at Ron's embarrassment. Ron started fixing what his brothers had ruined for him, and became angry.

"Arrrghh! I hate those two!", he shouted. "Fred, George! I can still remember, when they turned my fluffy, little, teddy bear, into a giant, bloody, spider! I can still see those, pinchers".

Hermione walked up to him again, causing him to back up. "I missed you, Ron".

Ron stammered, not really sure of what to say. "Uh, um, I, quite acknowledged your missing presence", he said, shaking her hand. "Harry?! Did, did you find the chocolate frog?". Harry just shrugged his shoulders, giving up on his search and went to stand next to his friends.

Hermione suddenly beamed. Harry and Ron knew she always got that smile on her face when she had something to tell them. "Well, I know this year, we'll be working very diligently on our studies. I've done a bit of research and we should have a 7.3 percent improvement from last year. Harry, still got that textbook I sent you?", she asked Harry, nudging his shoulder. Harry started getting nervous like Ron, who was trying to hide behind Harry.

"I uh, think I lost that", he said.

"He did!", piped up Ron, relieved her attention was off of him.

"Um, I've just been busy!", said Harry.

"He's frazzled!", Ron reassured her. Hermione seemed to have moved on from talking about classes, because she was trying to look at Ron.

"Ron, why are you avoiding me?". Harry finally pushed his friend in front of him so Hermione could get to him. "Did you study Ron?", she asked, sweetly.

"Well, you see-", began Ron.

"DID YOU STUDY!?", yelled Hermione, grabbing ahold of Ron's robes, shaking him. That was the one thing about Hermione that made Harry and Ron terrified of her; not living up to her expectations as much as she did, which turned her into a maniac.

"Look! We're here!", said Ron, pointing out the train window, showing a castle bigger than anything they had ever seen before; Hogwarts.

* * *

 _Why is Ron trying to avoid Hermione? I guess you'll have to wait and see! Review what you guys think so far!_

I'd love to hear your opinions!


	3. Act 1, Scene 3: Crazy Hair

Chapter 3: Crazy Hair

Everyone had finally entered the Great Hall, sat at their house tables, and began eating.

It was only then that they had finished eating, they all could sit near the front of the Hall near the Headmasters stand, and talk to one another. Most kids talked within their own house, or with others.

Harry sat with the Weasleys, and could tell Ginny, Ron's little sister was irritating George.

"Oh my God! Shut up, Ginny!", shouted George, covering his ears.

"What's up with her glasses?", asked Fred, pointing to a Ravenclaw girl, who was wearing a pair of pink glasses that was shaped rather oddly. The lenses weren't clear, one lens had swirly pink on it, while the other lens had the same swirl, but a blue color. The girl seemed to be reaching into the air, swatting away at something invisible. That only brought laughter towards her, but she didn't seem to mind.

Just then, a very old man walked up to the stand and addressed the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Dumbledore, your Headmaster. Now, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there is a list of things that you should and shouldn't do. But to cut to the chase, don't do anything reckless or anything that will endanger your life", he said in a very swift tone. "Now, we have four houses, Gryffindor".

Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, and a couple of others, shouted, "Yeah! WHOOP!".

"Ravenclaw".

"Whoooo!", shouted the Ravenclaws.

"Hufflepuff".

"At first there was silence, but one Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, yelled, "YEAH!".

"And Slytherin".

"Ha, ha, ha, ssssssssss!", exclaimed Draco, and his friend, Crabbe N' Goyle.

Dumbledore, wearing very color clothing, to be more specific, a bright yellow and orange suit with green polka dots, walked up to Harry. "Ah, Harry, you look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes", he said, and quickly changed the subject. "Now in all seriousness, I'd like to remind each and everyone of you that you are not so different as you may think. I cannot ask that you become friends, but in these troubled times, well, it might be in your best interests to combine forces. Now, Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, and Tweak! Good Day!", concluded Dumbledore.

As he walked out the Great Hall, with Filch trailing behind him, the students chattered in confusion, but moved on. Harry, Ron, and Hermione began talking, but were interrupted by Draco coughing very loudly on purpose so Harry would look at him.

"You look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes", Draco said, noticing that Harry clenched his fists in annoyance. "I know I've said this before", continued Draco, "but, you need a friend like, Draco Malfoy, to lead you in the right direction", he said, as he raised his hand for Harry to shake it.

"For the last time Draco, I don't want to be your friend. You're a Slytherin, and everyone knows that Slytherins are the worst types of people, and I hate you!", Harry shouted.

Malfoy took his hand back. "I hate you, too! _Famous Harry Potter_! Bloody Gryffindor! Hogwarts could do better than people like you!", sulked Draco, returning to his seat with Crabbe N' Goyle following him.

Hermione turned to Harry, carrying the books she needed for class. "Come on, Harry, lets get to class". But Ron got in front of her, grabbed the books from her hand, and laid them, not so gently on the Gryffindor table.

"Um, Hermione, what is it with you and classes? We just got here. How about, no, on second thought, how about you go to class, and Harry and I can stay here! you'll let me copy your essay tonight, right?", Ron asked.

"No! Ron I'm sick of you stealing my work", she shrieked.

Ron looked offended. "But, burglary is the highest form of flattery!". Harry pulled Ron away from Hermione, who looked as though she was about to punch him.

"Ron, Ron, we really should get to our first lesson", said Harry, but as soon as he got Ron out of earshot, he whispered, "Hermione, you will let me copy your essay tonight, right?".

Hermione rolled her eyes, pulling the two boys with her, but was stopped when a flick of blonde hair flew into her face; it was Fleur Delacor, she transferred from Beaubaxtons, much to the boys appreciation. Fleur looked around, staring at everyone, acting as though she was above them all.

"Oh! It is Hermione Granger", she said, with her thick accent, walked over to Hermione, and ruffled her hair. "My, my, don't you ever think of combing your hair?". She then turned to Harry. "Hello, it is Harry Potter. You look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes. I'm Fleur Delacour, it is so nice to meet you". She then planted a kiss on Harry's cheek, causing him to look bewildered, while Ron was drooling over her. "See you later, Harry". And with that, she strutted out of the Great Hall, a boy or two following her.

Ron was still gazing at her, even though she was already gone. "They say she's part Veela".

"What's a Veela?", asked Harry.

"Its like, a really, sexy, wizard cheerleader!", Ron exclaimed. "Must be foreign. They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!".

Hermione once again rolled her eyes, and grabbed her two friends by their wrists. "If you're done swooning, let's get to class!".

This time she was stopped by Crabbe N' Goyle; wearing her black hat as usual to cover her hair. "Watch out, it's Hermione Granger! She might catch you with her monsterous hair and buck teeth", she taunted. Some kids in the Great Hall started laughing and pointing at her as they all left, leaving Hermione alone to her thoughts.

She couldn't help her appearance, and she couldn't and would never change who she was either.

" _Crazy hair_ ", she sang.

 _Nobody cares,_  
 _Just books and spells,_  
 _Nothing else,_

 _But how would you feel,_  
 _If you were just the background,_  
 _How would you feel,_  
 _If everyone brought you down,_

 _I'm just Hermione Granger,_  
 _Stop saying why don't we try and change her,_  
 _Please just see me,_  
 _I'm trying to be free_ ", She folded her arms in frustration.

 _"The only one_  
 _Who takes school seriously,_  
 _They only see this face,_  
 _They don't see me"_

She remembered all the hurtful things people said, and how hard she tried not to let them get to her, but it never worked. At the end of the day, all she did was cry. She didn't like the fact it made her cry, but it was all she could do, when her books didn't make her feel better, and they usually always did the trick.

 _"But how would you feel,_  
 _If you were just the background,_  
 _How would you feel,_  
 _If everyone brought you down,_

 _I'm just Hermione Granger,_  
 _Stop saying why don't we try and change her,_  
 _Please just see me,_  
 _I'm trying to be free,_

 _Why do you laugh,_  
 _Every time I'm trying to make a point,_  
You're such a git!", She yelled thinking of Ron _._  
 _"Putting down others is what you enjoy,_

 _But how would you feel,_  
 _If you were just the background,_  
 _How would you feel,_  
 _If everyone brought you down,_

 _I'm just Hermione Granger,_  
 _Stop saying, why don't we try and change her_ ", she finished. As she shrugged her shoulders, she picked up her books, and headed off to Potions class.

* * *

 _Poor Hermione! I'm sure things will get better_.

Don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Act 1, Scene 4: Potions Class

Chapter 4: Potions Class

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into Potions, they noticed a bunch of their classmates had gathered around a cauldron that was already being experimented with. The three Gryffindors spotted an empty table and quickly surrounded the station, opened their books and started on the assignment. Before they could start to talk, Viktor Krum, another exchange student, this one from Bulgaria, looked around the room, noticed the trio, and strode over to them.

"Why, hello there. Need a fourth? I'd be very happy to take part", said Victor. He pushed his sunglasses down so his eyes were visable. He seemed to be talking to Hermione more than Harry or Ron.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Actually, we've got enou-, ouch!"

Hermione nonchalantly stepped on his foot. "Of course you can join us, Viktor!", said Hermione, smiling in a way Harry nor Ron had ever seen her before.

The next student who came in, well, twirled and skipped inside, was the girl with the weird glasses, who approached Ron, looking completely interested. "You have a Nargle in your ear!", exclaimed the Ravenclaw girl. After she told Ron, she skipped away to share a cauldron with Neville Longbottom, who looked equally surprised to see her.

Ron responded by letting out a terrified scream and began swatting away madly at his left ear.

"Ron! Ron!", shouted Hermione, putting a hand on his shoulder to make him stop. "Nargles aren't real", she said, in a matter of fact tone, and pointed to the dreamy girl. " _That's_ just Loony Lovegood. She believes in anything impossible", she finished, rolling her eyes and putting her full attention back on the already bubbling potion.

The girl named Luna didn't seem offended by what Hermione said, appearing calm and spoke in her usual serene voice. "Of course it's possible. And it's _Luna_ Lovegood, actually-", but she was cut off as the Potions Professor entered the room, his black cloak and his matching black hair, gave the students an uncomfortable feeling as they all fell silent.

"There will be no lollygagging in this class", he announced clearly, his very low voice equally disconcerting. "I, Professor Snape, have been given the unfortunate task at teaching you undeserving students how to master the art of potion making. It will not come naturally to you, and most will fail, I'm afraid. And some will succumb to the simple glory of a perfectly brewed potion", he said, making his way around the students. "Today, we will be making Felix Felicis, which I highly doubt any of you are familiar with? Anyone?", Snape said, ignoring Hermione as she bounced up and down, hand raised wildly in the air, hoping he would call on her. "At all?", he asked, looking around.

Ginny seemed to be gazing at Harry, absentmindedly stirring her assignment, Draco along with Crabbe 'N Goyle were laughing at Neville and how badly he was messing up his potion, Cedric Diggory was admiring himself in his ladle, Viktor was glancing at Hermione, much to Ron's annoyance and Harry's disgust, and Luna was swatting away at the air in front of her, as though she were trying to get rid of a bothersome fly.

Not being able to take it any longer, Hermione happily answered. "Felix Felicis instills the drinker with extraordinary good fortune, which is commonly known as Liquid Luck!", she exclaimed, beaming.

Snape scowled. "Yes, that is, correct", he said dully. "Whoever brews the potion today, will be permitted to keep it for further use. Begin", he stated, and left the students to finish their task.

Harry added a green powder and wanted to record what he was doing. "Hermione? Could I have something to write with?"

Without taking her eyes off what she was doing, Hermione instinctively grabbed one of her extra quills from inside her pocket and handed it to Harry. "Sure, here Harry."

Looking at the quill in his hand, Harry became enraged. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!", he shouted, throwing the quill on the floor. That was enough for everyone to stop what they were doing and look at the upset Gryffindor. "Are we living in the middle ages or something?!"

Hermione was now scarlet, embarrassed at the attention she was getting. "B-, but we go to wizarding school", she managed to get out, sounding baffled.

Harry continued. "It's no reason not to use a pencil or a pen. Hermione, I'm surprised at you!"

"But, but don't you want to join the wizards in their wizarding ways? For once in my life, I feel, included", she said, smirking, just a bit.

"That's no reason not to use a pencil, or at least a pen", repeated Harry.

Neville Longbottom, being the shy boy he was, considered his fellow Gryffindors to be his friends, shuffled over to Harry. "What's a pen?", he asked, curiously.

But before he could get an answer, it was clear Hermione didn't want to be seen with a not so popular kid when there was a handsome, international Quidditch player with them. She grabbed Neville gently by the shoulders and turned him around. "There's no seat here, Neville. Go away."

With his head down, Neville went back to his cauldron, where he was greeted by Luna, ready to help him.

As the class worked on the potion, there was also time to chat.

"Those are interesting glasses, Luna", muttered Neville.

After waving her wand over their potion, Luna smiled at him. "Thank you, Neville. My Spectrespecs came with daddy's new edition of the Quibbler. If you'd like, I could get a pair for you."

At the other table, Draco was acting strange in Crabbe N' Goyle's eyes. She noticed that along with Ginny, Draco kept glancing over at Harry. He then spoke in a loud voice that was more than necessary. "You know what I think? I think the pen is the most useful writing utensil in the world."

Crabbe N' Goyle rolled her eyes. Yep, he was acting stranger than usual. "Yeah, they're brilliant", she said, sarcastically, as she noticed Draco staring at Harry once more.

"POTTER!", bellowed Snape, who suddenly appeared behind Harry, scaring everyone. "Do you have satisfactory Felix Felicis for me?", he asked, hand held out, which Harry reluctantly put the bottled potion into. "I wouldn't be surprised to know this is the worst I've ever seen in my luxurious career as your teacher. 9,000 points from Gryffindor."

"Merlin's pants!", said an agitated Ron.

But upon further inspection, Snape realized the potion was perfect. "Wait! You've brewed this correctly? Impossible!"

"Yes! I'll be taking that", said Harry, grabbing the bottle and stuffing it inside his pocket.

Unimpressed, Snape pulled another bottle off his shelf. "Well, Potter, indeed you have mastered only one of the toughest potions. But you have yet to create this, Amortenia. A potion, that when made right, allows the maker to smell what attracts them the most. What do you smell, Miss Granger?", he asked, holding the bottle under Hermione's nose.

Sniffing the scent, Hermione appeared to become lightheaded. "I smell, freshly cut grass, new parchment, and-". Her expression turned from dreamy to horrified as she quick glanced at Ron, then turned back to Snape. "What do you smell, Professor?"

Sniffing it himself, Snape recoiled. "I smell, a red headed woman with soft skin." Realizing everyone was staring at him, he hastily made for the door. "I need a Firewhiskey, CLASS DISMISSED!"

As everyone cleaned their stations, Colin Creevey made his way into the room, and as soon as he spotted Harry, he became ecstatic, as he took a picture of Harry. "Hi, Harry!" exclaimed Colin. "I love you, er, I mean, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office." Before he left, Colin snapped another picture.

"Go on, it's probably important. We'll clean this up", said Ron.

Nodding his head, Harry left the dungeons and made his way to the Headmasters office. Letting himself in, and sitting down at the huge desk, Harry was shocked to see Dumbledore coming towards him in one of those rolling chairs.

"Ah, Harry! You look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes! Now, have you heard of Voldemort?"

"Well, I heard he was a bad wizard, but he can never come back, right?"

"It is difficult to explain", said Dumbledore, as he stroked his beard. "The lines between good and evil are not so easy to draw, but suffice to say, Lord Voldemort is no longer a normal being. He does not understand joy, friendship, or love. But yes, he is back, and he has a body now."

Harry was really paying attention now. "But, I defeated him when I was one. Everyone says that when he tried to kill me, he died instead."

"Ah, nothing but rumor, I'm afraid. He was never truly dead, and with the help of his followers, he now has a body. As for the not dying part, your mother gave her life to save you. Her love protected you from Voldemort."

Harry was anxious. "So you're saying, he could be defeated again? And I'm the Chosen One?"

"Yes, I believe you must be the one to kill him."

"I want to do it, but how? He's so powerful", said Harry.

"The only powers he has are advanced skills and a massive group of his followers, who have joined him to ensure his survival", said Dumbledore, as though this was no big thing.

"Sounds like power to me."

"But he does not have the power that you have, Harry. And you can defeat him more easily than you think."

"What? I'm supposed to defeat him by, loving him?!"

"Ah, the most beautiful and terrible of all emotions. You should be off to class now, Harry. Enjoy your day!", said Dumbledore.

"But Sir, what about, You Know Who?"

Dumbledore looked stern, which was rare for him. "Voldemort. Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"What about, Voldemort?", Harry asked, not wanting to argue. "He could be up to anything right now. You don't think he'll start, killing again, do you?"

"I dare say he will be the master of his loyal followers and making plans as we speak, now that he has a body back. But I will not expect him to act immediately. Goodbye now, Harry, and I will be sure to alert you if there are any new developments."

With that, Harry knew the discussion was over. Without another word, he walked out of the office, and headed to his next class wanting desperately to tell Ron and Hermione about what was said.

* * *

What a day!

AN - Remember to review!


	5. Act 1, Scene 5: He Shines

Finally having a free period, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down the corridors talking about their day, all the while Luna Lovegood continued to follow them as she twirled and skipped behind them.

The four kids noticed Ginny coming towards them. Ron was the first to approach her. "Hi, Ron", she said, but then noticed Harry and froze. "You're Harry Potter! You look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes."

"So I've been told", said Harry. "Uh, how are you, Ginny? Sorry I haven't hung out with you at the Burrow, lately."

"Hi!", Ginny piped up, looking horrified.

Unsure, Harry tried again. "What, what year are you in?"

"Hi!"

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Hi!", Ginny repeated, shrugging.

Not knowing what to do next, Harry moved on. "Allright, let's go, Ron, Hermione." He pointed to them, ignoring a disappointed Luna. "Uh, Hagrid said he has something to show us that could potentially kill us."

"Brilliant!", said Ron, looking excited as he, Harry and Hermione passed Ginny, and headed down the Hagrid's hut.

"Sorry, Luna", said Hermione over her shoulder.

Ginny stared at the trio. "Wait, no!" The next thing she knew, Luna had twirled over to Ginny, placed one arm over her, smiled, then skipped away leaving her alone.

"I couldn't come up with anything better to say than, hi? What's the matter with you?", Ginny asked, upset with herself. But then she thought of Harry. "I remember since the first day I saw him. It would be you", she smiled to herself.

" _Hello_ ", she sang.

 _"I have seen your face before,_  
 _I know,_  
 _Those feelings I can't ignore,_  
 _Keep making their way into my thoughts,_  
 _I'm hoping you can find me as I fall,_

 _I can't live with this lie,_  
 _I see him all the time,_  
 _Yet I can't say anything,_  
 _About what I'm feeling,_

 _We'll run into the night,_  
 _We'll run into each other's arms,_  
 _We'll run into the night,_  
 _And no one can find us till the dawn,_

 _He shines so brightly everyday,_  
 _I can't stop staring,_  
 _Does he feel the same way,_  
 _Harry, you're brave, you're strong,_  
 _I hope to stand by you someday_ ", she sang, smiling, remembering everything Harry had done to save the day.

 _"We'll run into the night,_  
 _We'll run into the great beyond,_  
 _We'll run into the night,_  
 _And no one will find us till the dawn,_

 _We'll run into the night,_  
 _We'll run into the great beyond,_  
 _We'll run into the night,_  
 _And no one will find us till the dawn,_

Ginny stared at the spot Harry was standing mere minutes before, then hurried back to get to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

AN - Sorry this was short, but this was how long the scene was, but enjoy anyway!


	6. Act 1, Scene 6: Evil and SPEW

Little did anyone at Hogwarts know, there were a couple of unfriendly people having a meeting that they had so longingly wanted to have for a very long time. Their master, or so they believed had been destroyed, but boy, were they wrong.

In the abandoned Riddle house, were four Death Eaters lounging about the old place, finally relaxing, while one was as ecstatic as ever.

"Now that the Dark Lord is finally gone forever", exclaimed the excited Death Eater, "I can finally open that flower shop I've been talking about after all these years", she said to the other three who looked like they had no idea what she was saying. "Oh, you know what I'm talking about! It's going to be amazing! With daisies, and daffodils, and sun-." She never got to finish, for the four Death Eaters were shocked to see somebody they had never seen before walk into the middle of the room. It was a woman, with very pale skin, wearing a black cloak, also with a really long snake around her neck. Wormtail was accompanying her

The one Death Eater raised her wand and pointed it at the mysterious woman. "Who's this ugly witch? This meeting is for evil Death Eaters only. Evil", she said, emphasizing the word evil.

The woman pointed her own wand at the loudmouth. "You dare? I am the Dark Lord", she said.

The others looked confused, but then laughed.

Wormtail stepped forward. "Well, you see, I accidently got a book on how to be a better witch not wizard, along with a resurrection manual, and well", he explained, while pointing at Voldemort. "At least she has a body, right?"

It was true, Voldemort had returned, but had not become a man, but a woman. Not only did he have a change of appearance, the transformation changed his voice as well, so now it sounds more feminine. But that did not mean she was any less fierce.

"Wormtail", she shouted. "Silence!"

Just then Bellatrix Lestrange had come in, happily running towards Voldemort, kneeling down at her feet, kissing the ground she stood upon. "My Dark Lord! I am so happy to see you. I always knew you would return after all these years! I am your most devoted admirer."

Rolling her eyes, Voldemort looked down at the pathetic Bellatrix. "Rise, Bella." Bellatrix did as she was told.

Walking around the room, Voldemort looked around at his followers with a great look of disgust. "Now, my minions, I have returned, and I am not happy. I have returned so you can get off your lazy butts, and attend to your business. You see, I have a plan set in place. But, I need to know if all of you are devoted to me. I need to know if you will help me cleanse my reigns, and to cleanse the world of these Muggles, Mudbloods, and all the filthy blood traitors. But, know now that if you are here, for the wrong reasons, you will not leave here alive." She glanced at the terrified cowards around her. "Tell me my minions, are you here to save your worthless hides? Or to serve your Lord?"

Immediately, every Death Eater in the room bowed down at Voldemort's feet. "Good, now with your loyalty, I shall lead you into a glorious future, into my salvation. But first we need to get rid of the one person who has always been in my way, and will remain in my way unless we kill him. Harry Potter. Minions, go prepare yourselves for the task ahead. NOW!", she yelled, sending her followers away, all except for Wormtail.

"So now what?", asked Wormtail.

Voldemort brought her wand up to her mouth, tapping her lips, thinking very hard. "Crumbs. We need crumbs, Wormtail."

Confused, Wormtail stepped closer. "You mean Viktor Krum, my Lord?"

"No you idiot. Crumbs!"

"Oh, crumbs. But what do you need crumbs for, my Lord?"

"You'll see in due time, Wormtail. For I shall go purchase these crumbs at that store, um, what is it called again? That stupid Muggle store, where it seems you can get anything, anything at all?"

"Costco?"

"Ah, yes", said Voldemort. "Wormtail, while I am gone", she began, uncoiling Nagini from around her neck, handing her to Wormtail. "Milk Nagini for me."

"Not again!", complained Wormtail. Receiving a deadly glance from Voldemort, Wormtail reluctlantly took the snake, but the moment Voldemort disapparated, he tossed the serpent aside. As confused as he was, Wormtail knew Voldemort came up with the cleverest of all plans. But what such plan that included crumbs was beyond him.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room trying to work on their homework, but were having a tough time trying to focus.

"Are you hungry?", Harry asked Ron. "I can get Dobby to get something. Dobby!" Clapping his hands, Harry summoned Dobby the House Elf to appear right next to him. Dobby looked happy to see Harry, yet incredibly tired.

"Yes, Harry Potter? Yes, Sir?", asked Dobby. "Here are your pasties", he said, handed Harry and Ron some sweets.

"Ron, this is Dobby. I rescued him from Lucius Malfoy", said Harry.

"Dobby is most grateful, Harry Potter, Sir! I get to choose what I wear now!", said Dobby, showing off his bedsheet, mismatching socks, and a very large hat he wore, that covered his ears.

"A House Elf actually _wants_ to choose what it wears?", asked Ron.

Harry spread out his arms in mock disbelief. "I know! Odd isn't it. Anyway, Dobby, thank you for bringing these, you didn't have to, but I'm so busy studying, and all."

Dobby looked disappointed. "My apologies, Harry Potter, Sir." Looking equally sad, Dobby went to go sit in his corner until Harry needed him again.

After a few more minutes of attempting to work, Ron slammed his book closed out of frustration. "Homework is so hard! I don't know how that know it all Hermione Granger does it. Did you see her in class today?", he asked, pretended to act like Hermione, waving her hand wildly in the air. "Pathetic!" The next second, Ron looked dreamily at the ceiling. "But now, that Fleur Delacour. _That's_ what I'm talking about!"

"Ron?", asked Harry. "Does Ginny have any friends?"

That snapped Ron out of what he was thinking. "Well, she hangs out with Loony sometimes, and that Neville kid."

"But I mean like, relationship wise?"

"Oh, you mean boyfriends! Well, she goes around from guy to guy, like bloody hopscotch, except with people. What games would be better with people as playing pieces?", asked Ron, thinking to himself.

Harry wanted to get him back on track. "Ron, does she have any boyfriends?"

"Oh, right! Well, see Harry, most of the time, I just really want to punch the guy. She's my sister! What do they see in her anyway?"

"She has nice, hair", said Harry, realizing just how nice it actually was.

Ron seemed to ignore Harry and went back to what he was talking about earlier. "Monopoly! you can get cars, buy houses, and get really, really rich! That'd be the life", Ron finished, sitting back down just as Hermione slammed down a box of buttons on the table between her two friends.

"Glad you two are here, I want to talk to you about something", she said. Harry and Ron looked in the box, pulled out a button, and looked confused.

"Spew?", asked the boys, simultaneously.

Hermione looked annoyed. "No, not Spew. It's S.P.E.W. It stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. I established it today, and I decided that you two will be the first to join", she said, confidently. Ron on the other hand, was full on ready to make fun of her.

"Hermione, what is it with you and House Elves? I swear they like it! It's their job to serve us. Mum is always wishing we had a House Elf, but don't tell her I told you that. But in _any_ case, they love working."

"But they have become extremely under educated and under paid. I'm sure they want so much more out of life. They just haven't gotten that taste of freedom", argued Hermione. "Ron, you are seriously not getting the big picture, here!"

Sitting back down, Ron and Harry reluctlantly prepared to hear what Hermione was about to sing about her organization.

" _S.P.E.W. S.P.E.W., not spew,_  
 _S.P.E.W. S.P.E.W., not spew,_

"House elves have been treated like slaves,  
Someone needs to get them out of their daze,  
For centuries wizards have ignored their plight,  
But I know someday we can make things right,  
Who would want to cook and clean all night?", she lectured them, while also telling the other Gryffindor students, who were listening to her.

" _S.P.E.W. S.P.E.W., not spew,_  
 _"S.P.E.W. S.P.E.W., not spew_ ,

We of the magical community see ourselves as superior to others.  
Muggles, centaurs, and house elves are drowning in ignorant prejudice", she informed, picked up the box, and started handing out the buttons, ignoring Harry and Ron mocking her.

 _"S.P.E.W. S.P.E.W., not spew,_  
 _S.P.E.W. S.P.E.W., not spew"_

After handing out every button she had, she threw the box away, and smiled triumphantly to herself.

"Hermione, you're bonkers", said Ron.

"No, I'm not!", she shrieked.

"Yes, you are. Spew? It's not even a good acronym. And they love it! Don't you, Dobby?", Ron asked the now interested House Elf.

Hermione put her hand up to silence him. "Don't answer that. Can't you take my side just this once?"

"Hermione, you see, I would except, _I'm_ right, and _you're_ wrong", Ron said, gleefully.

Completely outraged, Hermione spun on her heel and headed to her dormitory. Ron looked as though he didn't know what just happened, and went to follow her. "Hermione! What did I say?"

* * *

AN - Be sure to review!


	7. Act 1, Scene 7: Quidditch and a Date

"You guys, we got this. I'm mean look at them", Harry instructed Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley to look at Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour, Crabbe N' Goyle, Cedric Diggory, and Viktor Krum, huddled together to discuss a team strategy for the Quidditch game they were about to play. Harry's team were all wearing scarlet robes, brooms in hand, Draco's team, emerald robes, brooms also in hand. "They're not even in the same house, because nobody wanted to be on Draco's team. We got this! There's no way we can't win!"

Just then, Colin Creevey pushed his way to be next to Harry. "You look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes. Hi Harry, I'm Colin Creevey. Head of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry Potter Fan Club, or H.O.H.W.A.W.H.P.F.C", finished Colin.

Ron clapped his hands together. "Now _that's_ an acronym!"

"Here!", said Colin, handing his camera to Fred, and posed with Harry. Fred snapped a picture, tossed Colin back his camera, then shoved him out of the way. "Well, good luck, Harry", said Colin, heading towards the stands.

Harry stared at him as he left. "Did he even know my parents?". Turning back to his team, they huddled together once more. "Now, I think it's a good time to introduce my idea. Now, I know as wizards, we tend to think muggles are just silly people who have no idea what's going on, but, some of their inventions are, brilliant, I mean, take the pencil. It's a little piece of wood with a tiny little pink rubbery thing on the end, I could go on and on about it-"

"NO!", exclaimed the Weasleys.

"Harry, take your broom, or you can use one of your " _amazing_ " pencils to ride on instead", said George, shoving Harry's broom back into his hands.

Now that both teams were ready to play, each wizard and witch mounted their broom, and waited for the quaffle to be released. Hermione and Neville were in charge of commentating, while Luna volunteered to release the Quaffles, the Bludger, and the Golden Snitch. Taking her place in the middle of the field, Luna released the Quaffle, then stood beside Hermione while she commentated.

Up in the air, the flyers flew every which way, keeping the game going for as long as they could, trying to get more points than the other before the Snitch could enter the fray. Fred and Ron did they're best to score but kept getting their chances stolen by Viktor, who constantly stole the Quaffle from them, scoring like this game was nothing. Crabbe N' Goyle, along with Draco tailed Harry, going wherever he went, making sure he couldn't catch the snitch. Getting a fair few points to tie with Draco's team, Ginny was determined to impress Harry; she knew she impressed him already by being the only girl from tryouts who didn't suck.

Cedric wasn't even trying to play the game, but simply sat on his broom, watching Fleur, who was also not bothering to play. After a few more minutes of scoring, Luna let the Snitch go, which Harry seemed to notice. Draco noticed as well, crashing into Harry until he lost sight of the golden ball.

"Stop harassing me, Malfoy. I'm trying to find the Snitch", shouted Harry. Draco sat still in the air for a minute, taking in what was said.

"Why is that bloody Gryffindor so, charismatic?", asked Draco, then continued to follow Harry, merely missing the Bludger by a hair.

Harry had the same problem, dodging Crabbe N' Goyle as she nearly knocked him over, when he heard Luna shout about the Snitch being near the goal post. Harry did indeed spot the Snitch, and seeing Draco at the other end of the field, made catching the Snitch no problem. With one dive, the minute he caught the tiny ball in his hand, Neville blew the whistle, meaning the game was over, and Gryffindor had won the game. The crowd cheered as every player landed on the ground and dismounted their brooms. While some looked sweaty and exhausted, others looked delighted the game was finally over. The Weasleys were celebrating, being greeted by Hermione, Neville, and Luna.

Ginny made her way over to Harry, trying to be confident in herself this time. "You won! I am sorry about earlier. But, rest assured, I got massive amounts of therapy", she said, beaming. "I also talked to Hermione, and uh, I think I'm ready to talk to you. I'm so happy for you", she said, gazing at Harry.

Harry, certainly impressed, gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Ginny, you've been quite the woman these past ten minutes, perhaps even days, months." In the heat of the moment, they kissed. But the kiss didn't last long, for Ron noticed, ran over to them, pulled them apart, and looked appalled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", he yelled, looking back and forth at his best friend and sister. Coming to terms with it, he waved his hand. "Oh, go on." Taking that as a good sign, Harry and Ginny ran off the field and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione came up beside Ron, smiling at him.

"You were brilliant, Ron!", she said. Ron didn't know what made him nervous all of a sudden, but the minute she grabbed his hand, freaked him out.

"Thanks, Hermione. Um. PARTY IN GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!", he shouted, leading the way, his brothers joking with Neville and Hermione about their commentating and how Lee was so much better at it then them, as Luna skipped behind them.

Ron noticed, and turned to face her. "You're not coming, Loony. You're not in our House", he said, without saying anything else, he led the Gryffindors up to the castle. Luna didn't seemed bothered by this, as she continued smiling, twirled on the spot, and made her way through the crowd to who knows where.

After a fair amount of people left the stadium, Draco figured he was alone, and began to think out loud. "What is this? Snap out of it Draco! Why can't I stop thinking about Potter? He looked so firm during that Quidditch match. What are these feelings? Evil people like me shouldn't have these feelings. If only he was my friend, if only he was a Slytherin, then I wouldn't have to worry about all these, complications", he said, thinking for a moment. "That's it! I'll build him something. Give him a gift, and then we could be friends! Glad I thought of it. But what to give him?" As he turned around, a wooden carved cabinet came out of nowhere, right behind Draco. As he stared at the object, he gave it a weird look. "What the heck?", he said, looking around, but there was nobody near him. "I suppose this will do. This will be a perfect token of my affection. I shall call it, The Love Cabinet. Now to get this to my dorm."

* * *

After the Gryffindors celebrated in their common room, they moved it to the Great Hall where everyone else was celebrating. Fred and George were comically whispering to each other, then sat down next to Ron.

"So, Ron, I heard Fleur Delacour is going to ask you to the Yule Ball", said Fred.

"Really?!", asked Ron.

"Nope", said George, high fiving his twin. Harry sat with Ginny and Hermione, as he was retelling his victory to Dobby, Colin, Neville, and Luna, while Draco and Crabbe N' Goyle sulked nearby. "Big deal, Potter. Do you all see this beautiful snake, woman statue my father donated to the school? He spent half of his galleons on it", Draco bragged, pointing to a hideous statue of a woman covered in snakes.

"Huh, sorry, Malfoy. This whole time I thought it was your mum", joked George. Everyone laughed, leaving Draco to sulk even more.

Harry scoffed. "Anyway, Ginny, want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Of course", she answered, as he took her by the hand and led her out of the Hall, being closely followed by Dobby and Colin.

Draco seemed more annoyed at this, turned to Crabbe N' Goyle. "You. Go to the ball with me", he ordered. Crabbe N' Goyle rolled her eyes. "How romantic", she muttered, as the two also left the Hall. Fred and George left, mentioning something about pulling a prank on Filch. Ron looked disappointed as Cedric asked Fleur to the ball. Everyone was pairing up, he figured he had to find a date, or go alone.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Would you, could you...", he chickened out. "Recheck my homework for me? I can't afford to fail Potions."

Hermione looked annoyed. "Sure", she said, then went back to reading. "Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"Uh, actually, yes. Hermione, would you please, could you please... feed my Flobberworm for me?", he asked.

"Of course", said Hermione, prepared to read again, until she noticed Viktor coming towards her. He strode in, shoved Ron off the bench and sat beside Hermione.

"Hermoninny? Are you reading Hogwarts: A History?", asked Viktor, putting on the charm.

"Yes, yes I am, have you read it?", asked Hermione, excitedly.

"Oh, of course I have. I have also heard about S.P.E.W. I am very interested in joining", he said. That seemed to leave Hermione speechless. "Also, I will be needing a date for the ball. Care to join me?"

"Yes! Of course, but you're Viktor Krum!", said Hermione.

"Indeed", said Viktor, smirking at an agitated Ron.

" _My name is Viktor Krum,_  
 _I know I'm very handsome,_  
 _All the ladies love me,_  
 _Here at Hogwarts,_

 _I like Hermoneenee,_

 _Hogwarts a History,_  
 _Is my favorite textbook,_  
 _Do not mock me,_  
 _When I'm flying around the Quidditch pitch,_  
 _S.P.E.W. is my favorite subject,_

 _My name is Viktor Krum_ "

Hermione and Viktor started to sing together.

 _"Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum_ "

Viktor continually shoved Ron away, still making Hermione swoon.

 _"Don't you love me,_  
 _Better than Ron Weasley,_  
 _You know you want to kiss me,_

 _My name is Viktor Krum,_

 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum,_  
 _Viktor Krum"_

 _"His name is Viktor Krum_ ", finished Hermione, clapping at the man in front of her. Viktor offered her his hand. Giving Ron one last glare, Hermione gladly took his hand, as he led her out of the Hall, leaving Ron depressed.

Neville and Luna were the only two left besides Ron in the Hall, sitting by each other, exchanging looks as they just watched what happened. "That reminds me", said Neville. "The ball is coming up."

Luna swung her legs back and forth, as she looked at Neville through her Spectrespecs. "Oh, yes. It should be fun."

"Yeah, so uh, Luna, would you like to go with m-", Neville was interrupted by Ron, who sat in between them.

"I don't get it", complained Ron. "What does he have that I don't have?"

Trying to forgive Ron, Neville tried to help him out, well, not really. "Well, he's a lot more handsome than you are."

"Yes, Neville", murmured Ron.

"And he's more successful."

"Yes, Neville", said Ron, getting angrier.

"And he's richer than you are."

"YES, NEVILLE!", yelled Ron, at the top of his lungs. Neville was so startled by this, he burst into tears and ran from the Hall. Ron turned to see Luna smiling at him, still swinging her legs. He didn't want to do this, but he guessed he had no other choice.

He reluctantly faced the dreamy girl. "You, with the face", he said. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

This got her excited. "You're asking me?"

"I guess I am", murmured Ron,

"Of course I'll go to the ball with you, Ronald Weasley", said Luna, getting up and twirling away from him. He quickly remembered something, and jumped up before she could leave.

"Wait! Don't wear anything embarrassing. I have a reputation to maintain."


	8. Act 1, Scene 8: The Yule Ball

Almost everyone was having fun at the Yule Ball. Even with the Great Hall decorated at it's finest. Some couldn't find enjoyment of the whole point of the night.

Ron Weasley watched as his best friend danced with his sister, the found himself being annoyed at the sight of Hermione dancing with Krum. He didn't know why it annoyed him so much, it just did.

As he called Professor Snape over after he finished instructing Neville to dance arms length away from his date, Susan Bones.

"Professor Snape", moaned Ron.

"Yes?"

"They're dancing way to close", said Ron, pointing to Krum and Hermione. "That's not appropriate."

Snape sighed. "Ronald Wealsey, I am not going to break up such a promising young couple to savor your jealousy." Without another word, he strode over to chat with Argus Filch, the Caretaker.

"I'm not jealous", muttered Ron, as he stared at the other couples happily dancing in the middle of the hall without a care in the world. Fred and George were headed towards Ron looking more well dressed than usual.

"Ron? Is that thing your wearing, fake?", asked Fred, pointing to the flower on Ron's jacket.

"I couldn't afford anything better. How are you two so fancy anyway?"

"Well, let's just say, we've run into a little business", answered George. As he gave his twin a look, it was clear he shouldn't have said that, and the two went on to dance with Fleur and Cedric.

As Ron looked around, he noticed he hadn't been paying attention to Luna ever since he met her before the Ball started. He took notice that even though she remained wearing her radish earrings, her hair was curled, and she wore a very bright, frilly yellow dress, but insisted on coming barefoot. Feeling slightly guilty about the way he had been treating her, Ron figured he could have at least one dance with her. As he approached her, something caught her eye. She twirled away from Ron to sit next to Draco.

Smiling her usual serene smile, Draco still seemed uncomfortable.

"Hello, Draco. Enjoying the festivities? You do look lonely over here", she said, her voice full of concern.

"What would you know about it, Loony Lovegood", spat Draco, astonished to see it didn't bother her.

"I'm only trying to help. I know about you and Harry."

"What?! What do you know?"

"I saw you after the Quidditch match", said Luna.

"You didn't see anything. I don't even know what I'm feeling. Ravenclaws, you wouldn't understand", he scoffed.

"No, I understand. It's like you thought you were evil you're entire life, and now you're just realizing it isn't you", offered Luna, as she swung her feet back and forth.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"A love potion, a curse, it's not natural."

"Love is tricky. It's never natural. This reminds me of the day my daddy was hunting wild Plimpies. He came across an empty nest in the forest. He thought he discovered a Heliopath flying beyond the trees. He chased it, and chased it, and nearly after two days, he found the Heliopath parent with the young tucked in its pouch. After I heard this story, I wanted to love again." When she finished, she looked affectionately over the dance floor. Draco wasn't quite sure who she was looking at until she looked back at him. "Listen, if you ever want to talk, I'm here", said Luna happily, patting, his hand. She left Draco with a confused expression on her face, as she went back to a corner and danced by herself.

Draco went back to dancing with Crabbe N' Goyle, as he kept his eyes on Harry.

Ron finally saw Hermione was alone, and decided to talk to her. She looked happy to see him. "So, how are you and Viktor doing?"

Hermione's expression seemed to know what he was thinking. "Ron-"

"No", said Ron, cutting her off. "It's clear you didn't want to be seen with me. But rather someone richer and classier."

In a second Hermione had gone from pleased to furious. "Ron, just ask me next time! And not as a last resort!"

Before either could say another word, Viktor had come between them, and continued to dance with Hermione. Defeated, Ron decided to sit with his other classmates who didn't have dates. As he watched Ginny with Harry, no matter how happy he was for them, didn't distract him for how unhappy he was in general.

Dean Thomas, who had been arguing with Seamus, sat next to Ron, looking hurt. "Well, Seamus hates me. And all because I asked him to dance", complained Dean. He looked at Ron. "What's wrong, Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "Just shut up."


	9. Act 1, Scene 9: Harry, Can't You See?

AN - Even though I've decided to actually make this into more of a fanfiction, every line and song in this is strictly from the script from the "Potterwatch: A Harry Potter Musical". I'm just putting more of a narrative take on it, so you can imagine what is going on more that just line for line like an actual script. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was finally time for the students of Hogwarts to return home for a short break. Everyone was pleased to be going home for a while, and some hated being away from their beloved school. That didn't include Draco Malfoy, who took pleasure in the fact that his parents were always overjoyed at having him home for the holidays.

Granted, Draco knew he didn't have many friends, yet he wasn't sure why Crabbe N' Goyle insisted he invite her as well to stay with him during the vacation. She had always remained at his side at school, always answering to his beck and call, (at least that's the way Draco puts it). But he would never intentionally argue with her, seeing as how she was the only person who was willing to be around him. You could call Crabbe N' Goyle possessive. She was never quite fond of it when Draco tried to flirt with Pansy Parkinson. Nor did she enjoy it whenever he constantly harassed Harry Potter. Draco thought it better not to question how her mind worked.

As the pair hung out in his bedroom, Crabbe N' Goyle couldn't stop staring as the young Slytherin tired on his new attire. "Ah! A school break at last!", exclaimed Draco, admiring himself in the mirror. "So, what of the Love Cabinet? It means nothing to me! And Harry Potter is my sworn enemy, right?", he asked glancing at the annoyed girl, sitting on his bed.

"Right", she said, half-heartedly.

Draco smiled and went back to gazing at himself. "You know Goyle, does this cape make me look, mysterious?"

"Um, what Draco?", she asked.

"You shall call me by my proper name! Grand Lord Malfoy!", he yelled, facing her once more.

She couldn't help but smirk, loving the way he was trying to be tough. "Okay, _Grand Lord Malfoy_."

"Why can't they see the evil in me?", asked Draco, as he thought about the people in his life. "I mean, I kicked a mudblood yesterday, and insulted Granger's hair. Now they'll see, the legend's back! The badass Malfoy is back on track! Coming on the scene, ready to attack!", he said, his thoughts drifting away. "Just to get one look, one glance from Harr-, no!" The single thought of a certain someone had gone. "I must remain scheming, trying to fulfill the Dark Lord's plan."

"Yeah", said Crabbe N' Goyle, growing bored.

"Anyhow, like my new robes? I'm the sexiest beast in all of Hogwarts! Except..." Draco looked at his friend, knowing he could confide anything in her. He suddenly pulled out a ukulele from his robes and began to play.

Crabbe N' Goyle stared, confused. "Um, where did you?"

He ignored her as he continued to play, and started to sing.

" _Harry, can't you see,_  
 _You should be in love with me,_  
 _Cause I've been around, and you don't notice me,_  
 _And I've been around, this part of town,_  
 _And you don't even notice me,_

 _Your friends might be mudbloods,_  
 _But I must be one too,_  
 _Cause I can't stop thinking about you,_

 _Cause I've been around, and you don't notice me,_  
 _And I've been around, this part of town,_  
 _And you don't even notice me,_

 _You look so sexy, with your crumpled black hair,_  
 _The scar on your forehead and your big green eyes make me smile,_

 _Frankly your Quidditch skills aren't that great,_  
 _But I still want to take you on a date,_

 _Cause I've been around, and you don't notice me,_  
 _You're always late for your photo shoot,_

 _You're a bloody Gryffindor, and I'm a Slytherin,_

 _And I've been around this part of town,_  
 _And you don't even notice me,_  
 _Cause I've been around and you don't notice me."_

As he concluded the song, he burst into tears, finally letting his feelings show. For the first time in a long time, Draco felt relief to actually say what he was feeling, rather than just thinking it. Even if it wasn't directly at Harry, it was still nice to explain it to someone who would listen. "Damn it Potter! Why? Look what you're doing to me! I HATE YOU! Bloody, sexy, Gryffindor!", he yelled, before clutching the instrument as tight as he could and crumpled onto the floor, into a tight ball, sobbing.

Crabbe N' Goyle rolled her eyes at her best friend, as she bent over to get him back on his feet. Secretly she knew he had feelings for Harry. But it was at this moment she secretly wished those feelings were meant for her. Instead, she didn't want him to feel worse, and put on her cold, unfriendly expression. "Come on, Draco, we have evil business to attend to."

He reluctantly put the instrument away, following her to his father's study, where his Aunt Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters were busy plotting. "Brilliant work, Draco, repairing those Vanishing Cabinets!", exclaimed Bellatrix.

"Yes, of course. That's what I meant to do, obviously. I'm under oath", said Draco, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"Right", continued Bellatrix. "Now, the Dark Lord is preparing himself. But first, you must fulfill his task, Draco. You must kill Dumbledore!", she smiled wickedly. She turned to face the Death Eaters. "Come, we must take our chance! Let's take siege upon the castle!"

As she led the followers towards the vanishing cabinet, Draco made to follow, but found himself frozen in place. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do it. Almost sensing it, Crabbe N' Goyle came up beside him, grabbed his hand, and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked at her, nodded and without another minute to spare, he led her by the hand into the cabinet that would transport them to Hogwarts.

* * *

AN - Be sure to review, and let me know if you ship Draco and Harry? Or in this case, are you a Draco and Crabbe N' Goyle shipper? :)


	10. Act 1, Scene 10: A Loss

Not everyone had gone home for the holidays. Harry, despite Ron's attempts at persuading him to spend the free time at the Burrow, remained at Hogwarts. Not only to escape the Dursley's but to stay at the first place that actually felt like home to him.

He had been walking about the castle when his scar started to burn. The last time that happened, he was instructed by Hermione to see Dumbledore.

Immediately, he walked to the Headmaster's office, and as usual was greeted with open arms. After talking for a only a few minutes, seemed to make all the difference. But for now, it would have to make more of a difference than ever.

"Do you feel better now, Harry?", asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Sir", said Harry, realizing the burning had faded.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Excellent! Now Harry, there is something important we need to discuss", he said, as he reached into his pocket.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the door. Confused, Harry looked to the Headmaster, who without hesitation, used the Petrificus Totalus on the young Gryffindor, causing him to fall backward, and lay motionless on the floor. With even more stealth, Dumbledore pulled Harry's invisibility cloak from his robes and threw it over the boy so he wouldn't be seen.

The door finally opened to reveal Draco Malfoy, wand in hand, pointed at Dumbledore, also prepared with his wand, just not actually trying to defend himself.

"Expelliarmus!", shouted Draco, sending Dumbledore's wand into his hand, then into his pocket. "I thought I heard voices".

"You must have been mistaken. It was just me. You look shaken, Draco. Are you alright?"

Draco scoffed. "Of course I'm alright! I let Death Eaters into the castle! And soon the Dark Lord will be here!"

Harry wasn't sure he heard quite right. Voldemort?

Dumbledore nodded, and said calmly. "Yes, it's true he has returned. But, how did you do this? If I may ask?"

"With the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I mended it!", said Draco slyly.

"Ah, I expect there is a twin?"

"The one from Borgin and Burke's."

"Yes, very clever, Draco."

"Yes, I am clever."

Dumbledore moved closer to him, completely unafraid of the wand pointed at him. "Draco, you don't have to do this. If you are worried about your parents, we can protect them and yourself."

Draco scoffed once more. "It's too late for that! You're at my mercy!"

"No, Draco. It is _you_ who is at _my_ mercy. Come to the right side."

Before anything else could be said, more Death Eaters had invaded the office, including Bellatrix. Her loud shrieking was enough to drive anyone insane. "Hello, Dumbly! Happy to see me?", she asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "No, Bellatrix, not particularly."

She continued to shriek as she shoved her nephew forward. "Do it, Draco!"

But upon more hesitation, it seemed Draco just couldn't bring himself to cast the curse. As he quickly put his wand away, he was shoved aside, by Snape, who emerged from the shadows. "Out of the way", scowled Snape.

"Severus, please", said Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!", yelled Snape. With the simple flick of his wand, Snape had sent the killing curse at Dumbledore, causing the old man to fall down dead.

There was a brief moment of silence, before the Dark Lord's voice came put of nowhere. "Well done, Severus! Now, return my Death Eaters. Our next step shall now commence!"

Snape, Bellatrix (shrieking louder than ever), Draco, and the others left the office to return through the vanishing cabinet to Malfoy Manor.

The spell that was set on Harry had been lifted. He quickly pulled his cloak off of him and ran to Dumbledore's body. "Professor?!", yelled Harry, shaking him, knowing all too well he wouldn't get an answer. Just then, a piece of parchment, the piece of parchment that Dumbledore wanted to show Harry had fallen out of his pocket. He picked it up and read it.

"Voldemort? Back?", said Harry, as he read, all the while hearing that terrible voice in his head over and over. After he finished reading, he stuffed the paper in his pocket and continued to stare at the body before him.

Dumbledore had a mission for him. He always had right from the start. "I have to find the Horcruxes."

* * *

AN- One more chapter, and I can finally start act 2! Anyway, let me know what you guys think! :)


	11. Act 1, Scene 11: The Unknown

The news of Dumbledore's death, along with the rumors that Voldemort was back seemed to torment everybody in the wizarding world.

The funeral was to be held the next day, and anybody was allowed to attend. Not all of the parents let their children back to the school, out of fear that more rogue Death Eaters might be in the loose, no matter how much the other Professors insisted the castle was safe.

Dumbledore's body was set nicely in an incredibly decorated coffin. The last group to see their former Headmaster, were like the others; crying as they stood around and feared yet prepared for the future.

Harry remained silent as he held Ginny close, as she rested her head on his shoulder, unable to stop himself from enjoying the undeniable flowery scent that seemed to be coming from her hair.

Looking at his friends, he realized just how much they meant to him at that moment. Fred and George, who were always the ones to break the silence with a joke, didn't seem to have the heart to be insensitive.

Next to the twins was Neville. He told Harry, for the first time in his life, he argued with his Gran to let him come back to the school. Harry took it into consideration how much Neville had changed, since the day they started the year. Before Harry could automatically shake hands with Neville, he restrained himself when he saw Luna move next to Neville, and rest her head on his shoulder as he comforted her.

Ron was conflicted; he tried to appear as though he was mourning the body when really he was nonchalantly staring at Viktor, who was comforting Hermione. Ron was still confused about why it bothered him that Hermione hadn't talked to him over the break, and now here she was with a jock jerk.

Harry, knowing now was the time he should say what he had been planning to say. "I can't come to Hogwarts next year." He was immediately met with gasps.

"What?", asked Ron, finally taking his attention away from Viktor and Hermione.

"Well, Dumbledore said I have to defeat You Know Who. And I don't know where to start, or how long it will take. All I know is, I can't stay here."

Hermione stepped forward. "Harry, you obviously haven't thought this through. Ron and I are going with you."

"We're behind you one hundred percent", said Ron.

"But don't you realize how awful I would feel if another person, if any one of you died because of me?", asked Harry.

"Horrible, I expect", piped up George.

Harry felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ginny smiling a teary smile at him. "Harry, we can't let you face-", she paused. "Voldemort, alone."

Ron screamed.

"Ron, you have to remember, Dumbledore was right. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself", said Hermione, exasperatingly.

Harry sighed. "Ron, Hermione, you can come with me. But Ginny, I need you here so I know you're safe. And so you can help protect the castle."

"Okay. But the school can be in trouble another day", said Ginny, staring at the body. "I just can't believe he's gone."

Just then, Argus Filch approached the teens, carrying a very old chest, and looking very unsatisfied. "I found this is the Headmaster's office, not that I was prying, but uh, it is for you", he said, handing the chest roughly to Harry.

Opening the chest, Harry pulled out a piece of paper. "It's Dumbledore's will", he said, taking out the objects and handing them to the person they were meant to go to. "Ron, he's left the Deluminator to you, and he's left the Tales of Beedle the Bard to you, Hermione."

"And what did he leave for you, Harry?", asked Neville, as he let go of Luna, who moved over to Ron to tell him how to use the magical object.

As Harry pulled out what was there, he was greatly disappointed. "A pair of old socks?! What use will this be?!", he yelled, only to be met with uncertain looks.

After another few minutes of saying goodbye, Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly made their way to the Gryffindor common room so they could pack the necessities.

They didn't know where or how to start looking for the Horcruxes, but as long as they stayed together, for now, that would have to be enough.

* * *

End of Act 1.

* * *

AN- Let me know what you think! What do you suspect will happen? I can't wait to get started on Act 2!

Also, some of the main characters who didn't have a song in this act will have a song in the next one.


End file.
